


Klanrarry Teaser

by FlounceChildren



Series: Klanrarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounceChildren/pseuds/FlounceChildren
Summary: Keith and Lance get sucked into a black hole transporting them to another dimension where Draco and Harry find them crash landing onto the grounds of Hogwarts.





	Klanrarry Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first Flounce Children post ever (yay!). We have come up with the idea of combining the popular ship of Klance from Voltron: Legendary Defenders and Drarry from Harry Potter. This is just a teaser to get everyone warmed up for when the actual story comes out! I hope you enjoy reading it!

“Keith watch out!” Lance exclaimed as the Black Lion went charging past a Galran ship.

“I know Lance! Just watch my back!” Keith replied narrowly missing the ship Lance had warned him about.

“KEITH,” Shiro’s voice boomed over the intercom system in their helmets, “Don't charge after Lotor again. You split the team up last time and I don't want you doing it now.”

“I'm sorry Shiro but the Black Lion chose me to be the leader of Voltron and I know that this is what I have to do.”

“He has a point Shiro. He was chosen, and the lions are very smart. If he needs to do something, then, I'm right there with him helping in anyway Red and I can.” Lance added.

“Just go, Keith. Pidge and I will take care do the rest of these fighters.”

“Yeah. Like Hunk said. We got this. Getting Lotor is more important right now than destroying a few Galran fighters.”

Keith sighed and took a deep breath. His team was counting on him and he couldn't mess things up again. Despite all the chaos he felt oddly reassured that Lance was right beside him, keeping him safe, and standing on his side against Shiro even if he knew that Keith was wrong.

Quickly the Black Lion approached the ship that they knew Lotor was piloting. Before he knew what was happening Black stretched out one of her paws and tapped the side of Lotor’s ship.

“Wai… Keith… Sto…. d on… EITH!!!”

 

“He has a point Shiro. He was chosen, and the lions are very smart. If he needs to do something, then, I'm right there with him helping in anyway Red and I can.” Lance added.

 _And if I ever get the nerve to tell him how I feel I think i'll be able to do that and more._ He thought. He had meant every word that was said and felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Keith mutter an almost inaudible “Thanks Lance.” under his breath.

The jolt to his heart sent adrenaline pumping through his veins aiding in his ability to protect the Black Lion from sustaining any damage caused by the onslaught of Galran fighter ships. Lance, being the sharpshooter and all, was able to hit every ship he aimed for. Each hit ship exploded with what Lance knew would be a satisfying noise if sounds could travel through space. Instead Lance got his satisfaction from watching all the colors created by the explosion surround the ship that would turn into tiny bits of broken metal and space debris.

He followed the Black Lion closely until they had almost caught up to Lotor’s special ship made from the same material as the lions that all the paladins were currently flying. Confused at the scene before him, Lance watched as the Black Lion stretched out a paw to tap Lotor’s ship.

Lance tried to turn Red around but failed. He ended up flying straight into the giant black hole that had suddenly appeared where the Black Lion had been only a few seconds before. He could only manage to scream Keith's name before being flung through the tear in space.

\----------

Draco was sitting on the side of his bed in the Slytherin dormitories when he heard something huge land in the lake just outside his window. He watched in amazement as a giant black lion came into his range of view. Seconds after him seeing it it slowly turned the colors of the surrounding lake in what seemed to be a defensive manner.

Draco took a step backwards. And another. And another. And slipped on a stray sock that had been left on the floor from his previously disheveled state. He landed backwards on his bed with a hard thump.

Draco didn't notice the pain since he was more concerned with what had just transpired. Could it be a coincidence? He had just been thinking about Potter, thrown a sock on the ground in frustration, and screamed at the universe for a sign if he would ever be able to make things right between the two of them.

Without thinking Draco slipped on his shoes and ran out towards the exit of the common room. He had to go check to see if it was a sign. Once he got into the corridors he dashed towards the closest castle exit that he knew could get him to the lake. He ran as fast as he could and only stopped once when he tripped on his own shoe realizing that he only had one sock on.

 

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when he saw a huge red object dash past the window. He ran over to find what it was and saw a giant red lion come crashing into the sandy bank next to the lake. He watched as a transparent blue sphere formed around it and slowly changed to match the surroundings.

 _It must be a defense mechanism._ Harry thought to himself as he saw a spot of dark blue moving just before the sphere had completely camouflaged. _Wait what if someone is hurt or needs help?_ Harry’s mind raced.

“I need to go help!” Harry announced to the empty common room as he jumped out of his chair to head towards the exit. Upon reaching the portrait he heard the distinctive sound of an evil laugh belonging to none other than Peeves the poltergeist. Without thinking, Harry raced through the portrait and proceeded to slip on all the oil that Peeves had placed there. Roaring with laughter Peeves watched as Harry slid down three flights of moving stairs. Harry got up, ignored the ghost, and continued on his path towards the lake.

He ran through empty hallways before he arrived at the exit which would bring him closest to the place where the crash had happened just minutes before. As he stopped to look around making sure no teachers were watching he saw a very familiar head of shockingly white-blonde hair heading towards the lake near where Harry knew the giant lion was currently hiding.

_Shoot!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this teaser for our Klanrarry story. If you liked it leave a kudos and make sure to comment what you thought (all types of criticism are welcome!). We will be posting something new every Monday for you all to read. I'll mostly focus on either Klance or Drarry since those are some of our most favorite ships! Enjoy and have a great rest of your week!


End file.
